


Protector of the Protector

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: It all started so innocently. Lotor was leaning on the table besides Shiro, listening to him giving a detailed description of their last mission.ORHow Matt deals with aliens hitting on his boyfriend.





	Protector of the Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston)
> 
> For [ShattSunday Mar2018Challenge](https://shattsunday.tumblr.com/post/171704732410/shattsundaychallenge-march-2018-prompts). Prompt (scenario): How one of them deals with aliens hitting on his boyfriend.
> 
> So... this happened.
> 
> Thanks to [@luddlestons](http://luddlestons.tumblr.com/) for beta help! <3 ALSO, thanks to wonderful [@illustraterg](http://illustraterg.tumblr.com/) <3 who totally blew my mind by wanting to illustrate this fic, wow! Please, remember to like/reblog on Tumblr! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.
> 
> * * *

It all started so innocently. Lotor was leaning on the table besides Shiro, listening to him giving a detailed description of their last mission. A little too detailed, Matt thought, but he knew it was strategically important to keep Lotor in the loop. He kept his head bowed, sitting in the corner, while checking his staff for fractures.

"Well, that's about it," Shiro said eventually, raising up from his chair, looking straight at Lotor.

"That was very _illuminating_ , Black Paladin," Lotor said respectfully, bowing his head a fraction of an inch.

"Oh, just call me Shiro," Shiro said, because, well, he was Shiro.

"Shiro," Lotor's voice caressed the name. That caught Matt's attention, and he glanced at the pair, just as Lotor's squinted his yellow eyes like he was calculating something. After a beat, he ducked down and kissed Shiro straight to his lips.

Matt's vision zeroed at Lotor, everything else blurring in the background. He flew across the room without thinking and had Lotor on his back in an instant, the tip of his reinforced staff pressing hard against his throat.

"Never do that without permission," Matt growled furiously, his heart thrumming in his ears. He's breath was ragged, and he was grinding his teeth, until he felt Shiro's hand on his shoulder.

"Matt, it's okay," Shiro said, soothingly. "You can let him go."

 

  
[ Art by [@illustraterg](https://illustraterg.tumblr.com/), remember to like/reblog on Tumblr: [LINK HERE](https://illustraterg.tumblr.com/post/172006111198/my-little-contribution-to-shattsunday-based-on) ]

 

Matt blinked, the rest of the room coming in focus. He removed his staff from Lotor's throat, but kept it close, keeping his posture relaxed but ready, positioned half a step in front of Shiro.

"Well, that was... something new," Lotor drawled, still lying on his back, the corners of his mouth curling slightly. Matt kind of wanted to punch him in his ugly purple face. Instead, he offered his hand and pulled Lotor on his feet. But before letting him go, he leaned in.

"Never again," he breathed in Lotor's pointy ear.

"I was merely addressing him in the way Earthlings show gratitude. I believe there has been a misunderstanding. My apologies," Lotor said, his gaze sliding from Matt to Shiro. Then he nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll say, there's been a misunderstanding," Matt grumbled. When Shiro didn't say anything, Matt turned to him, furrowing his brow, "Or has there?"

"If you mean, should he have kissed me, I'd say yes, there was definitely some sort of miscommunication going on," Shiro started, then stopped to bite his lower lip. He was staring at Matt, ducking his head. Matt thought he looked almost shy.

"Yeah, well good thing you weren't alone with him," Matt huffed, knowing full well how ridiculous he sounded. But he hadn't really had time to reconcile his need to protect with the added bonus of his newfound combat skills. He'd been in the skinny body of a nerd for so many years, and only after being forced to fight for his life had he accumulated enough skill and body mass to be able to pull a stunt like the one he'd just done.

Shiro snorted. He grabbed Matt by his neck and drew him closer, pressing their foreheads together.

"I mean, I know that you can defend yourself," Matt said, staring Shiro straight in the eye, letting a wide grin spread on his face, "Fuck, I think the whole Universe knows that. The Great Black Paladin."

Shiro chuckled, clearly embarrassed. Matt knew that if he could see his ears right now, they would shine bright red. But at the same time, he was smiling that same coy smile he always wore when he was thinking about something dirty.

"Yeah. But feel free to rescue me anytime you want," Shiro said on Matt's lips. "It was... kinda hot."

"Yeah?" Matt wiggled his eyebrows against Shiro's darker ones.

"Very," Shiro laughed, then proceeded to kiss Matt full on the lips.

 

  
[ Art by [@illustraterg](https://illustraterg.tumblr.com/), remember to like/reblog on Tumblr: [LINK HERE](https://illustraterg.tumblr.com/post/172008495103/so-yeah-in-the-end-i-drew-another-one-based-on) ]

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @giraffvinu also, check out @shattsunday for more Holy Shatt! And ofc there's [ShattSunday - the Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShattSunday), too!


End file.
